1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to beverages and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for a beverage container holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of different types of beverage container holders, such as juice box holders. For example, U.S. Design Pat. 329,357, discloses a beverage container holder, and U.S. Design Pat. 149,866, discloses a holder for a paper milk carton. U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,811, discloses a squeeze resistant holder for a juice box. The holder includes a hinged housing with an open top for inserting a straw into the top of the juice box. A stopper is included for covering a straw opening when the juice box is not in use.
Other references include U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,021, which describes a holder for a liquid package, and includes a hollow container with a hinged lid. The lid has sharp point for puncturing the top of the package and a mouthpiece for receiving a liquid from the punctured package. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,575, includes a holder for an aseptic package having a container with a removable cover and stopper disposed under the cover for securing a straw hole. U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,857, discloses a liquid box holder for a juice box. The holder includes a lid with a drink spout, an air regulating valve and a fluid exit opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,435, discloses a receptacle for a box-style flexible beverage container. The receptacle includes sidewalls, a bottom and an open top for receiving a beverage container. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,556, discloses a two-piece beverage container holder with some adjustability. Although each of these designs is workable, improvements in beverage container holders continue to be of interest.